


Lonesome Sunset

by BrownieFox



Series: Youtuber fics [6]
Category: Real People RPF, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Gen, as i twin i know what i'm talking about, fluffly, the boys are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: One Jim works while another Jim is on the road.





	Lonesome Sunset

Jim N. stretched, attempting to loosen some of the tension that remained in his back. According to Dr. Iplier, that was where he held his stress or whatever, but Jim hadn’t really listened to the various ways to help get rid of it.

He worked with Warfstache. Nothing could cure that.

The newscaster shuffled his notes into a pile and picked them up. Sometimes leaving a mess was fine, but sometimes it would set off the second eldest ego, and Jim really wasn’t in the mood to spend the night recovering from a bullet through the brain. Or, even worse, the shot wouldn’t even kill and he’d have to wait for the wound to actually heal.

The camera crew wishes him a good night as he walks past, and he nods to them, a good Newscaster Smile and some kind words. They work hard and put up with a lot. He really does appreciate their work.

It’s only once he’s back to the main part of Ego Manor that he actually lets the exhaustion show through. Why did he think it would be a good idea to do such a long show today? He hadn’t been sleeping well lately, and he wouldn’t sleep well for another week at least.

Only as he enteres his room does he finally check his phone. There’s 50 messages, all from Jim W., and for the first time today he has an actual smile on his face. A small one, but it reaches his eyes like none of the others have. 90 percent of them are just pictures of trees and rocks and clouds, so many clouds. The other 10 percent were little comments on them and a few ‘how’s your day so far?’ and ‘you’re still alive right?’.

It’s hard, sometimes, being away from Jim W. for so long.

All of the elder egos, even the King, advise not to get attached to the other egos. But, really, did the Jim’s ever have a choice?

Jim N. dialed the other’s number.

“Hey Jim.” W. sounded a bit out of breath, but there was a smile to it, a happiness.

“Hey Jim. Have you picked out a place for tomorrow’s weather report?”

“Yeah, and let me tell you Jim it is gorgeous up here, mm mm. A bit dry, and beautiful. The sun is just going down and the sunset? Wow.”

“Glad to hear it Jim.” N. closed his eyes and tried to imagine it. How long had it been since he’d last admired a sunset himself? Too long.

“That room better not look like a hurricane came through there when I get back.”

“No promises.” N. chuckles. He’s to that point where he’s having a hard time keeping his eyes open. W. seems to sense this.

“Well, I better hang up. I still need to get a fire going for dinner. Talk to you in the morning?”

“Yeah.” N. falls asleep with the phone right by his head and wakes up to W. calling him.

Another day, more work, more avoiding Wilford as much as possible. But things always turned out okay.


End file.
